Master Chef: Shigure
by Akitoa.k.a.Kito
Summary: When Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki turn to Shigure to bake desserts for their school bake sale. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

What happens when school wants every kid to bring their mother to help out with a bake sale? Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou turn to Shigure to do the cooking and setting up "cute" and "beautiful" decorations in the school's gymnasium.

After typing it up, I thought that it wasn't that funny…but at least this story has a plot, unlike my other ones which seem to just flow from one random event to another…hmm, though there is a random situation placed in here…well anyways…all you readers must be familiar with this phrase: Please read and review.

Teacher says, "Okay, you guys, I'm going to make this quick because I have to leave soon. You have to bring your mothers to the school bake sale. Your mom has to bake stuff and help set up. Not everyone is obliged to do this, but if your mom chooses to do this, the school promises to use the profit from the bake sale to omit the donation fee you have to pay every year. It's a good offer, so do it! Good bye!" (He practically runs out the door.)

Tohru says, "But school's not even over yet."

Kyou says, " No, he just needs to go to the bathroom…"

Yuki says, "Kyou, is all you can think is food and the bathroom?"

Kyou says, " I know all you think about is Tohru!"

Yuki turns red.

Kyou laughs, "HAHA! I got you didn't I?"

Yuki says, " Well, you think of your stuffed cat! Nekko Kawaii!"

Everyone turns to look at Kyou.

Kyou looks around and points at Yuki, saying, " He's lying! He's just accusing me of that so that he could cover himself! He's the one with the cat!"

Student asks, "So then how come you're always seen with cats around you?"

Kyou asks, " What cats? You hallucinating?"

Student says, " He probably means the one on your snuggling right now…"

Kyou rubbing the cat's head against his cheek and says, "Huh? Oh! This ugly cat?"

Cat goes, "Meow?"

Kyou screams out, " Get the hell out of here or else you'll face HELL!"

He throws the cat out the window, where it lands on a tree branch and jumps into another window.

Teachers yells, " AHHHHH! WHAT'S A CAT DOING IN THE BATHROOM?"

Everyone hears this in the classroom and looks at Kyou.

Kyou says, " I am appalled at how you are appalled at me! Hmph!" (Walks out the classroom and the bell rings.)

At home…

Shigure says, " Me, do the bake sale? Me decorate? Me cook? Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, you are asking too much."

Tohru says, "But the fee of the donation is $100! With all three of us, that's –"

Shigure yells out, " $300,000,000 big ones!"

Yuki says, " I think you did your math –"

Kyou says, " Shut up…"

Shigure says, "I will do it! I will help out with the bake sale! If it was $300, I wouldn't bother (the three sweat a lot), but 3 big ones! Oh my! I will! I will be Mr. Mom!"

All three sweat even more because the Mr. Mom freaks them out.

Friday came, and Shigure has only two days to prepare for the bake sale on Sunday.

Shigure says, "Let's see what the cookbook has to offer…muffins…ha! Too simple! Oh, look, fluffy (his dog)! A cake! Let's bake that! Actually, who knows how to cook? I don't want to do all the work, but I want the credit…Hatori! Yes! That's it Fluffy! I love you! (kisses the dog. The dog runs away.) Oh, Fluffy! Come back! (runs even faster) Oh, fine!"

Shigure walks to the main house, where Hatori's office and main patient is.

Shigure sings, " Oh Hatori!"

Hatori says, " Hold him still, Kana."

Kana says, "Just do it carefully…"

Hatori says, " I almost have it out…"

Kana says, "Be careful of the tissue! "

Hatori says, "I know! I know!"

Kana says, " His blood pressure is going down! I'm going to have to get more medicine!" (She runs to the door, opens it --)

Shigure sings, "Hi-dee-ho, Neighboreeno!" (Ned Flander's style.)

Kana screams, "AHH!"

Hatori screams, "AHH! (accidentally cuts a vein) AHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA GET SUED! AKITO'S GONNA HUNT ME DOWN FOREVER!"

Shigure asks, "What's happening?"

Kana says, " I'm off to call the ambulence!"

Hatori yells, "Go! Go!"

Shigure says, " What are you doing?"

Hatori yells, "YOU IDIOT! THERE WAS A SIGN THAT SAYS 'OPERATION IN PROGRESS.' DIDN'T YOU READ IT?"

"No…"

Hatori says, " You idiot!"

Shigure says, " Just wake him up."

Hatori says, "You can't do that—NO!"

Shigure wakes him up.

Akito says, "What? It's over? (sees the blood spurting vein) AHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

Hatori screams, "AHHHH!" (he screams whenever someone else screams)

Akito says, "AHHHH!"

Shigure thinks this is funny because he has too much sugar so he screams too, "AHHHHHH!"

Kana yells, " AMBULENCE IN THE FRONT DOOR!"

They put Akito on the stretcher and put him in the ambulence.

Doctor says, " Don't worry! You'll be alright…"

Akito goes, "hahkiiudlglkjljl…"

Doctor says, " He's losing too much blood. Give me my instruments…"

Shigure says, " Yes, Doctor!"

Doctor screams, " Ah! Who are you? Where's my nurse?"

Shigure says, "The nurse was left behind…"

"Who the hell—who are you?"

"I'm a doctor. I'm your new assistance."

"I didn't ask…ah! Just give me my instruments."

Shigure gives him instrument.

Doctor is doing careful precision until the car swerved sharply through one corner –

Shigure screams, " Ah! Hold me!"

Doctor yells, "Ah! Don't hold me!"

CUT!

Doctor yells, " Ah! Another vein is cut!"

Akito says, "God?"

Doctor says, "Call the ambulence!"

Driver: We are the ambulence! Uh oh!

" No 'uh-oh'!"

Driver says, "We have four flat tires."

Doctor says, "For the love of—"

Driver says, " No other ambulence is available."

Doctor says, "I can't believe this!"

Shigure says, " I know!"

Doctor says, " You, shut up!"

The car door opens and out comes the Doctor with Akito in the stretcher and Shigure riding a wheelchair. They're running to the nearest hospital.

Doctor says, " Out of the way! Out of the way!"

Shigure says, " Out of the way! I'm an old, paralysis man!" (hits people away with a cane)

Doctor goes into the hospital…

Doctor says, " Quick! Please!"

Nurse1 says, " Come with us!"

SLAM!

Shigure slammed hard into a man with paralysis.

Nurse2 says, "You idiot!"

Shigure yells, "Ah! Stop hitting me!"

Nurse3 says, "The elevator doesn't work."

Akito says, " God…I'm coming…"

Doctor says, " God…if I don't save this life…I'm coming too…"

SLAM!

Doctor yell, "Ow! Good Ra – you hit my ankles!"

Shigure says, "Sorry! I can't really control this wheelchair. "

Doctor says, "I can't carry him up the stairs."

Nurse1 says, " Don't worry. We'll get someone to carry him! Bob!"

Bob says, "On it!" (he carries Akito away.)

Nurse1 says, "As for you – hey! Where'd he go?"

Shigure thought, " I caused too much trouble today! I can't screw up anymore from now onto the end of the day…I'll have to buy store bought baked goods. Will the school accept a baked chicken? Well, it is a bake sale, and bake is in baked chicken…"

Tohru says, " We're home!"

Yuki says, " Ooh! Here comes Cat Woman!"

Kyou says, " Shut up! Here comes Yuki, the boy with a girl's name!"

"Shut up!"

Shigure says, " Here's the stuff for your bake sale."

Tohru looks in the bag. "This is a chicken…"

Shigure says, "Yes."

"But, they want desserts."

Shigure lets out a big breath.

Tohru says, "Oh my! What happened! Why are you in a wheelchair!"

"I don't know anymore!" (cries.)

"Why are you crying!"

Shigure says, "I accidentally ran over a paralyzed man with this wheelchair, killed a doctor's ankles, made Akito lose lots of blood, made Hatori have a fear of being sued, and I cut in line in the grocery store because an old woman was walking forward in the line too slow! This day was so horrible."

Kyou whispers to Yuki, " If he thinks that's horrible, imagine how horrible our days with HIM are!"

Tohru says, "Oh! Shigure, would you like one of my heart-filled lectures?"

Shigure says, " Not if you put it that way…"

Tohru: Make it up to everyone by baking something for them.

Shigure says, "That's right! I'll…I'll make homemade brownies, cakes, cookies…everything a man can think of!"

Yuki&Kyou say, " says, " Thanks, Tohru!"

Tohru says, "Oh, no problem."

Kyou says, "I advise Tohru help you in this project."

"Why? Think I'm not woman enough to bake something."

Yuki&Kyou stare at him strangely because of the "I'm not a woman enough" phrase.

Kyou says, " Remember the time you baked cookies, and your dog died!"

Shigure says, "Remember you tried to sew a stuffed cat and you accidentally sewed your shirt into the stuffed cat?"

"Your brownies tasted like shit!"

"Your cat looks like it just constipated!"

"You ate so many baked goods, you look pregnant!"

Shigure: You love cats so much, you one time cooked a cat and ate it!

"You ate a human before! And talk about fear in this house!"

Tohru and Yuki: O.o

"When you were little, you would go from room to room, counting imaginary cats…"

(flashback)

Kyou says, " Tī ha! Zutkgau meow-doy!" (Kyou didn't know English when he was little…"Look over there! Seven cats!)

Moves to another room.

Kyou says the same thing.

Mom says, "Isn't that cute."

Dad says, " He looks like a damn fairy."

(end of flashback.)

Shigure asks, "So, Kyou, are you gay?"

Kyou yells, "Shut up! I was little! I wasn't even in school yet!"

Shigure says, " Hmm…haha….well, let's get on with the cooking…"

Tell me what you think. I would like to see whether people want me to continue or not. Thanks. I would appreciate it.

Oh yes, I re-edited this story, so I'm sorry to "Evil Pillow" (from my very dusty memory, I think that's your name…), a person who reviewed this story at one time, that this story was not in existence for a while. I posted up the second chapter for you!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that I have not updated this story in a while. There were problems with the internet. But, that was the past! It's here now!

So, Shigure messed up and fooled around too much on Friday. Let's see how much he gets done today.

- Saturday -

Tohru says, " Shigure, wake up."

Shigure says, " No…no…not now…"

In his dream:

Shigure sees a beautiful lady…

Lady says, "Oh Shigure! Come here, you strong man!"

Shigure says, "hahaha…please stop!"

Tohru's voice is heard, " Shigure…shi-gu-reeee!"

Shigure says, "No! (lady comes closer to him) No, tohru! Let me finish this dream!"

Lady asks, " Dream?"

Puff…she's gone.

End of dream.

Shigure wakes up and looks up at a mirror that is across from his bed.

Shigure says desperately, "Oh! There's no beautiful lady with me! Just me in my ugly pajamas, a lonely man with no one to be with."

Tohru: O.o "You have to bake stuff."

" What time is it?"

"It's 2 PM!"

"Ah! Must bake!"

Shigure rushes downstairs…

Shigure says, "Must bake a cake! I will be the best cook there ever was!"

Tohru says, "That's right, Shigure. Now, eat a light lunch first. I made you a sandwich."

Shigure asks, " Who bit in my sandwich?"

Yuki whistles while walking out the door.

Shigure says, "Grrr…"

Yuki looks at Shigure and runs to get Kyou.

Yuki says, " Kyou."

Kyou says, " Yes, Yuki?"

Goes back down to the kitchen.

Yuki says, "I want you to close your eyes and imagine Shigure surrounded by beautiful women for a while, then open back up your eyes and look at Shigure."

Kyou does it; yes, ladies surrounding Shigure then…O.O

Kyou laughs, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The image of Shigure eating a sandwich on a cold plate with pajamas on and he looks like a zombie without a wife.

Yuki says, " Hehe…told you it was funny…"

They start on cooking…

Tohru says, " yes, Shigure, you're mixing the batter just right!"

Shigure says, 'Yay! I'm doing it! Like this right?"

Tohru says, " Yes!"

Kyou says, "Aaawww…don't they look like a family? Tohru as a mother and Shigure as a little baby learning?"

Shigure screams, "why you stupid –"

Hatori runs in.

Hatori says, "Tohru! We need your heart-filled lectures! "

Tohru asks, " Why?"

"Akito's gonna kill the family pet!"

"You mean the white birds?"

"Just come!"

Tohru runs out.

Shigure says, " Oh great! I'm all alone and don't know how to cook."

Kyou laughs, "AHAHAHAHA!"

Shigure says, " shut up!"

Kyou says, " Make me!"

Shigure yells, "yahhh!" (throws mixing instrument, blender, then tries to pour flour on Kyou)

" You think powder will stop me? What are you? A fairy?"

"I'm no fairy!"

Yuki says, "You should wear one of those costumes with those little wings on your backs."

Kyou says, "Yeah, like what some girls wear at our school! You'd look marvelous!"

Shigure says, "Stop running away, Kyou! You'll knock down the bowl of batter!"

" What batter? "

SMASH!

Kyou is a little unconscious with batter all over him.

Over at the main house.

Akito says, "I want to kill the bird!"

Bird chirps, " chirp chirp."

Deer says, " moo moo."

Tohru says, " No, Akito…you want to love the bird…"

Akito bites off a wing…

"that was delicious."

Hatori&Tohru: O.o

Back at Shigure's house…

Yuki says, "Kyou, wake up…

Kyou asks, " Huh?

Shigure says, "You messed up my work.

Kyou says, " Sorry Shigure.

Shigure cries.

Shigure asks, "Can you help me fix it?

Yuki asks, " How? We can't scoop back the batter from the floor and onto the bowl."

Kyou was doing this, until he hears Yuki and stops, and gets up.

Kyou says, "Yes! Yuki is right! We cannot do that! Absolutely not!

Shigure says, "You guys have to help me make a new bowl of batter."

Kyou&Yuki say, "Sure."

Shigure: We need two eggs.

Kyou says, " We only have one left.

Shigure says, "Oh! Call over that person of the year of the rooster. What's his name? Kureno?"

Yuki asks, "Isn't he free from the curse?

Shigure says, "Yeah, but we need him to hatch a new egg for us. We'll just use this potion!"

Kyou asks, " What's that?"

Shigure says, "It's a MAGICAL potion that can make Kureno become a rooster again."

Yuki says, " We can just buy a new –

Kyou says, " Do it! Do it!

Kureno walks by.

Shigure yells, " Hey, Kureno!

Kureno says, " Yes?

In the main house…

Tohru says, " That's right Akito…you love the bird…

Akito falls asleep.

Hatori says, "Thank you, tohru. I knew your speeches were so boring, they would make Akito fall asleep."

Tohru says, " Hey!

" Did I say boring? Haha…what are you hearing? I meant…heart-filled! Haha, how the mind works."

Tohru walks back to Shigure's house and opens the door to find

Shigure says, " Lay! Lay! Lay!

"I'm not a rooster! I'm not a chicken either! I can't lay you idiots!

Tohru asks, " What are you doing?

Kyou gasps. "Yuki! Stall her for some time! Here's $100 from Shigure's wallet to take Tohru out on a date! We can't let her know that the batter is gone.

Yuki says," But she can make a new one!

Kyou pushes him, "Just go!

Yuki says,"You guys are idiots!

Shigure asks, " Where'd my wallet go?

Yuki says, "tohru! (arms open)

Tohru is confused. " Uh…"

Yuki says, "Let's go out for a while. I need eggs."

Tohru thought, " That doesn't sound right."

Walks out.

Kureno says, "If you need to make batter, I'll make it for you!"

Shigure&Kyou cheer, "Yes!"

Kureno says, " You're potion doesn't work either…

Shigure says, "I know…

Kureno starts making batter until he dies from a heart-attack.

Shigure says, " Oh how perfect!" (kicks the body to the side of the room. Yeah, I know, kind of heartless huh? Well, Shigure is a very "loving" person until panic overcomes his mind….muahahaha)

Kyou asks, " What's this?" (takes the mixing instrument)

Shzzzzzzzz…..

Kyou yells, "Ah! How do you turn this thing off!

Shigure panics again, " I don't know! The off button?

"where? Ah! It's controlling where I go!

"I'll help you!

Shigure grabs onto the mixing thing.

Shigure screams, " Ah! It's controlling me!

The mixing thing scratches the wall and accidentally makes a cut on Kureno. They fly everywhere and out the door.

Kyou&shigure yell, "Ah! We're flying!

Child points to the sky, " Look! Mary Poppins!

Yuki and Tohru are walking to the store…

Yuki says, " I…sob sob…never get what I want…

Tohru says, "You have to work for it, but killing Akito may not be a goal you want to shoot for.

"But the death of him is what I want!

Shigure&Kyou fly above them in the air.

Kyou yell, " YUKI! YUKI!

Yuki continues to sob.

Kyou says, " That blind, deaf idiot.

Shigure yell, " Mother! Mother! Ahhh!

Tohru says, " Let's go inside the store and buy your eggs.

"Okay…"

Kyou says, " Well, Shigure, at least we're flying, something that not many humans do on a mixing instrument…(echoes) mixing instrument…mixing instrument…"

Kyou yell, " Wake up, Shigure!

Shigure asks, " Huh? It was a dream?

" What?"

" flying?"

"no. But I made you the batter."

"thanks kyou. With one egg?"

"I don't care. Once they buy your brownie, or your "brownie", there are no refunds. Muaha…ahaahahahaahahahaa!"

"Oh, don't count on that!"

Ping!

Kyou gets up, " Oh! the brownies are ready!

Shigure tastes it.

Shigure shouts, "Holy crap! This thing tastes like –

"--crap?"

" like shit!"

"Thanks a lot!"

"Those two kind of mean the same thing! I want my refund!

Kyou says, " No refunds!

"Give me my refund!

"no refund!

"I'll kill you!

Outside, Yuki and tohru walk into the house.

Yuki says, " I really want to kill him.

"I know…but there are some goals not worth going for.

Akito says, " HI YUKI!

Yuki says, " I'll kill you, you bastard!

Akito yells, " AH! (runs)

Tohru calls out, "Yuki!

Yuki says, " Oh alright! It's just, when I was little, he'd put me in a room and…

Flashback

Akito says, " You think you can get away with disobeying me?

Yuki says, " I'm sorry.

Akito says, " Now, kiss Kyou!

Yuki yells, " Ah!

Akito brings Kyou into the room.

Kyou yells, " Ah!

Yuki&Kyou yell, " Ahhh!

Akito laughs, " ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Muahahahahahahahahaha!

End of flashback.

Akito laughs quietly, " muahahaha…

Tohru says, " Huh? I thought you ran away…

Akito says, " I pop out anywhere. I'll go now.

Poof.

Yuki&Tohru: O.O

Tohru opens the door and finds Shigure choking Kyou.

Shigure yells, " My refund!

Kyou says," NO!

Tohru asks, " What refund?

Shigure&Kyou stop for a moment in silence.

Kyou asks, " Shigure?

" Huh. There was no refund.

Tohru screams, " Ahh! (sees Kureno's body)

Shigure says calmly, "Oh. He's dead. I'll have to bury him later.

Kyou says, "You owe him.

Shigure says, "He's the one with the heart-attack!

Kyou says, " From seeing your loathsome face for over 10 minutes!

Kureno wakes.

Kureno says, "I came back from the dead to tell you that (looks at shigure's face)…oohh…." (faints)

Yuki&Tohru&Shigure&Kyou: O.o

Tohru asks, " And why is the house seem like it's about to fall apart?

Shigure&Kyou says, " Umm….

Tohru asks, " And where's my mixing instrument?

Shigure&Kyou: O.O "uh…"

Space…

Astronaut says, " What a great life in space it is!

Astro2 says, " Oh no! The mixing instrument's gonna clog up a part of our ship!"

Mixing instrument comes closer.

Both of them yell, " ahhhhh!

Clack clack clog clog

POW!

Down at space base…

Person1 says, " Houston, we have a problem.

Boss says, " You know what? I don't' want to hear that anymore! I'm tired of you always giving me problems! You're fired!

Person2 says, "The space station is blown up.

Boss yells, " AHHHHHHH!

Back in Shigure's home.

Shigure says, " oh I'm sure a poor family somewhere found it and is enjoying it right now!

(Boss cries, "My station! Destroyed by a mixing instrument!")

Shigure says, " Uh, we made brownies.

Tohru says, "Wonderful!

Kyou says, "Try one.

Shigure says, " Uh…don't try one! It's…uh…for the bake sale, and really hard to bake.

Tohru says, "Um…alright.

Yuki says, " Then I'll try one!

Kyou&Shigure say immediately, " No!

Kyou's says, " l mean yes!

Yuki bites.

"Holy shit! This tastes like…does this brownie belong to your dog, Fluffy?

Kyou yell, "Hey! It's not that horrible!

Shigure says, "Fluffy's gone! (starts to cry)

Kyou says, "I'm tired of your insults (and cries too.)

Yuki cries because of the horrible taste.

Tohru says, " Now, now! Stop crying!

Hatori comes in. "Tohru! Akito killed the pet bird!" (runs back to main house)

Tohru cries.

Everyone cried that day for different reasons, but that was how Saturday was wasted. As for Akito…

Akito is hanging deer head. "Ah! That's the fourth deer head on my wall!"

Hatori says, "They're gonna rot."

Akito says, " Oh! It doesn't matter to me anymore!"

I'm not an Akito fan, but for some reason, Akito keeps appearing in almost all of my stories. I don't know why. Maybe cause I make him the one who kills all the deer…(uh, if you didn't understand that, then just read "Deer Hunt" , my first ever story I might add) I don't know if this was funny. Just tell me what you think. That really helps. Really! From past reviews that I received from stories that are no longer existing, they tell me where to go with my stories.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

- Sunday -

Tohru came back to the kitchen.

Yuki asked, "What did Shigure say?"

"He said he's coming down in a minute."

Shigure is by his bedroom window. "Okay, Shigure, just jump, and all your worries will be over!"

Shigure jumps out.

Tohru said, "I hope he comes down soon." They hear a scream.

Yuki asks, "What was that!"

They find Shigure laying disfigured outside.

"Oh my," Tohru shook her head.

"Shigure, stop your suicidal attempts," Yuki said.

Kyou joins in, "If you ask me, suicide is not the best solution to solving your bake sale problems. If you ask me, I think it's the stupidest idea."

"No one asked you," said the only other person who hates Kyou.

"No one wants to hear your comment."

"Then why did you hear it?"

"'Cause your voice is so loud."

"I don't have a loud voice. Remember the time that we were in the grocery store?"

Flashback.

Kyou runs to Shigure, "Shigure!"

Shigure looks at Kyou, "Hmm?"

"This binder paper stack! Four stacks for one dollar! Did you hear that!"

"Yes, Kyou, say it louder for all to hear." (sarcasm)

"AAAAAND…IF YOU BUY FOUR STACKS, YOU GET A FREE TOMATO! OH MY GOSH! QUICK! QUICK! BUY IT, SHIGURE!"

There were three high school girls nearby, mumbling things like, "That guy is cheap," and "Who's the adult? Is he the father?"

Shigure hears this, so he tries to clarify his age, "Kyou, I'm not your father!"

"Shigure, why are you blushing? You usually get excited from these CHEAP deals."

There was the word, ladies and gentlemen…or maybe just ladies…, 'cheap', and that one word was what made those three girls walk away and gave Shigure a strange look.

"Kyou…" he's trying to contain his anger, "…there are people…around…"

"Since when did you care that…oh oh I see! Those three girls, huh?"

"Kyou, just…"

"No no! Allow me to make it all up to you."

Kyou walks up to the three girls. "Excuse me, young ladies, but my FRIEND here is usually not as CHEAP as I am. In fact, he is very EXPENSIVE…er…spends a lot…yes…and he shops in places such as Target and Payless Shoe Store! Those EXPENSIVE places…so pay no heed, for I DO NOT give a good reflection on how he spends his influx of money!" Kyou walks away, and Shigure slaps him.

End of flashback.

Kyou is appalled by this story, "This one story does not portray who I really am!"

An ice cream trucker comes by, "Buy one ice cream, get the second one free! (then very fast) The second one is a small cone of only one scoop flavor. If you buy the first one, it must be a super large cone. Ice cream only contains two percent ice cream." Then he repeats it again.

"BUY ONE GET ONE FREE!" Kyou gets excited.

"This is what I'm talking about," Yuki said.

Tohru cuts in, "I'm sorry, but you have to take this conversation elsewhere. Shigure has fallen asleep in his deformed state, and I cannot re-figure him properly with you guys (she didn't want to say 'arguing' or 'fighting' 'cause she's a nice person so…)…talking…very loudly."

"AHA!" Yuki jumps out of his seat and points to the cat (Kyou sounds repetitive). "See? Loud!"

They settled the argument with a fight outside, destroying three windows, dismantling two nests, and saving one bird from falling from the sky. That's right folks, the bird was none other than the pet penguin learning to fly from Akito's window.

"Oh, my poor penguin didn't make it," Akito said. "I'll have to prepare it for dinner. Hatori! We're having penguin for dinner!"

"…" O.o

"Hatori?"

"…uh…I was thinking of going out to eat."

"I'll come with you!"

"I mean, eat by myself."

"You're a loser."

Shigure gets up from the floor. "Thank you Tohru. You were gentler than the lady at the massage place."

Flashback.

CRACK CRACK………CRAAAAACK!

"Have a nice day," the lady said in a heavy accent.

Shigure gets on the bus disfigured.

End of flashback.

"Shall we start cooking?" asked Tohru.

"Yes we shall!"

"Get the eggs." Giant pause. "Shigure?"

"Zzzzzzz."

"Shigure wake up!"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Of course."

After ten hours of baking…

"After ten long hours, we finally did it, Shigure!"

"Yes! We finally finished mixing the eggs! Now, to make the batter."

A narrator's voice says, "It's now midnight. Will our team of Shigure and Tohru make a batch of cookies by Monday morning – at 8 AM?

"Now, let's take a look at team Akito, where Hatori had fallen asleep on the couch while Akito is still trying to cook the penguin…"

Akito says frantically, "Hatori! Help me! This penguin is still alive! Hatori! Hatori!"

In the dreamland of Hatori…

"Kana?"

"It's me, Hatori. You made it to heaven."

"Death! Oh how some people would try to avoid it, but I have been waiting for so long so as to have all my worries driven away!"

"But, to get into heaven, you have to do a simple registration with 50 hours of community service and paying an extra 10 Jesus dollars. See?" Kana holds up a dollar bill with Jesus' face on it.

"NOOOOOO!"

Hatori had a disturbing sleep, and Shigure and Tohru were like sleepless elves, whisking away with batches of cookies and brownies, while Akito was a killing fiend, trying to catch the penguin that runs from death…hehehe…muahahahaha!

That was how Sunday came and went. Sorry it wasn't as long as my other chapters, or 'you're welcome' for making it short for those who hate reading long chapters. However way you look at the length, I hope you review…oh yes, and enjoyed this chapter as well.

Quick, simple, and short is all that I ask for in a review.

Thanks.


End file.
